Cliffception
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford had a nightmare and he had to face his fear. Parody of Inception.


At night, Clifford had a nightmare of him being in Hell. He was so frightened that when he tried to run. the monster quickly grab him and ate him. In that moments Clifford finally woke up from his nightmare.

Clifford; [screaming].

Daffodil; Clifford, are you okay?

Clifford; yeah, I had another nightmare.

Daffodil; is it the same thing?

Clifford; yes, I dreamt that I was in a red fiery pit, then a monster swoop me and ate me.

Daffodil; oh dear.

Clifford; I have that same nightmare every week, why?

Daffodil; hmm, maybe your nightmare is trying to tell you something.

Clifford; please tell me that not my future.

Daffodil; well, first off, where was the place.

Clifford; a red fiery place.

Daffodil; okay, that Hell, maybe you did something really bad.

Clifford; but I never did any bad stuff.

Daffodil; well, you ruin Emily painting, you told Norville not to sing even though it was honest, you haven't visit your Valentine girl in a while, you once didn't let Emily sleep after she got sick, you kind of stole Emily from me, you almost ruin Halloween, almost ruin my top, not nice to Bobby, almost were not being a nice guest to Norville after he hurt his wing, almost lying about the big balloon on Thanksgiving, once broke a promise to the mice's, and not returning Bubbles to the toy basket.

Clifford; aw come on, it wasn't that bad.

Daffodil; well, it could also be your fear.

Clifford; my fear.

Daffodil; yeah, you need to face your fear, so you don't have to be scare and have that same nightmare over and over.

Clifford; but, how am I ganna face my fear of the monster.

Daffodil; first thing first, what does the monster look like?

Clifford; it red, big, had goat's hooves for a feet, had pitchfork, yellow eye, a mustache, pointy ear, and a pointy tail.

Daffodil; that the Devil.

Clifford; the what?

Daffodil; the Devil, it an evil spirit who control Hell.

Clifford; where is Hell anyway?

Daffodil; well, when you die, and if you were not a good person, you won't go to Heaven, you'll end up in Hell.

Clifford; so, Heaven is the good place and Hell is the bad place.

Daffodil; yep.

Clifford; wait, I can't die. What if I don't come back.

Daffodil; well the only way to face your fear is to go to your dream.

Clifford; and how are you ganna get in my dream?

Daffodil; well, we need a tool that will allow us to get into each other dream.

Clifford; wait I saw this in the movie once, to get into someone dream, you need a shared dream.

Daffodil; hmm, I got an idea, I'll wish for it in the wishing star.

Clifford; will that work?

Daffodil; of course.

Daffodil climb up the stool and started wishing.

Daffodil; star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I made, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish to have a shared dream.

And so the star granted Daffodil's wish. The next day, Clifford, Daffodil, and the rest gather all at the courtyard for a mission.

Daffodil; okay, I hope everyone knows why were all here today.

Flo; are we ganna play tag?

Daffodil; no.

Jorge; are we ganna dig?

Daffodil; no. Were ganna use this shared dream I wish last night and we will explore each other dream and help Clifford face his fear.

Flo; I have a question, why do we all have to go?

Daffodil; there are fix connection. That is why I need all of you to help us. Each time we go to a dream, we will have what we dreamt and keep looking for Clifford fear.

Norville; that sound exciting.

So the six each place their connection peace to their forehead and began dreaming. Their first dream they end up is Jorge.

Clifford; whao, where are we?

Jorge; this is my dream.

Clifford; your dream.

Jorge; yes, I dream of taco, burrito, and more Mexican food.

Zo; hey, I thought were suppose to be in Clifford dream.

Daffodil; it takes time you know.

Jorge; well, while were here, we could eat some taco while were at it.

Daffodil; we don't have time for this.

Norville; aw come on Daffodil, please.

Daffodil; fine, we'll have a couple food for now, but then we have to go.

So the six joins Jorge dream and ate so many Mexican food. After a while, they started to get sick.

Jorge; [groaning] my stomach.

Flo; [groaning] too much taco.

Clifford; [groaning] I can't move.

Daffodil; [groaning] well, let plug this connection peace to another dream.

All; right.

So they all plug their connection peace back on. A moments later, they end up in Flo dream.

Norville; whao, who dream are we in now?

Flo; this is my dream.

Clifford; what is it about?

Flo; I dream that everybody was a cat.

Jorge; what?

Flo; see for yourself.

They all saw themselves and their owner as cats. They were shocked.

Norville; what kind of sick cat would dream this?

Flo; because if everybody a cat, we can have fun all the time. No sleeping, digging, or flying. This is great.

Zo; I thought you dreamt about present.

Flo; yeah, but this is cool.

Clifford; can we get a move on?

Flo; aw, but I wanna see all the cats. Soon I will create a whole army and together we will turn this city into a cat world. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Norville; uh hello.

Flo; oh sorry.

Daffodil; look, let just keep going.

Flo; fine.

So they plug their peace again and ended up in Norville dream.

Zo; now where are we?

Norville; I think were in my dream.

Clifford; hey were floating.

Norville; I dream of flying high in the sky.

Jorge; cool.

Daffodil; oh I think I'm ganna be sick.

Norville; don't worry, were in a dream, your not actually sick.

Daffodil; thanks for the tip.

Flo; hey, how about we go to another dream?

Norville; sure.

So again plug their peace, then went to Zo dream.

Clifford; is this Zo dream?

Zo; cool, my dream of catzilla.

Daffodil; what?

Zo; I dream that everybody can have lots of present to open.

Clifford; hey that me, opening a present.

Flo; you got a time bomb.

Clifford; why would I need that?

Jorge; hey look, Daffodil present, it an underwear. [laughing].

Daffodil; Zo, why did you dream me getting an underwear?

Zo; I don't quite understood that, get it.

Daffodil; oh brother.

Clifford; let keep going.

So they plug their peace and end up in Daffodil dream.

Jorge; who dream is this?

Daffodil; this is my dream.

Clifford; uh Daffodil, how come I'm at Nina's house?

Daffodil; well, my dream was to see if you were never Emily owner.

Clifford; [gasp] why?

Daffodil; uh hello, jealousy.

Clifford; I see.

Jorge; well, unleast me and Clifford are still friends.

Clifford; one way or another.

Clifford and Jorge clap each other tail.

Flo; well, who dream do we have left?

Clifford; my dream.

Zo; don't worry Clifford, we'll make sure nothing scare you.

Clifford; I hope so.

So once again, they plug their peace and end up in Clifford dream.

Daffodil; is this your dream Clifford?

Clifford; [gulp] yes.

Flo; how did it start?

Clifford; well, first I fall and then the monster came.

Zo; wait, are we even touching the ground.

Clifford; no.

The six looked down and began falling. Soon they hit the ground.

Norville; oh what happen?

Clifford; this is the part where the Devil come.

Daffodil; remember Clifford, face your fear.

Clifford; how?

Daffodil; well, try being assertive.

Clifford; I'll try.

Soon the Devil appeared. The six started to get scared, but Clifford emerge from his fear and started talking to the Devil.

Clifford; alright Devil, please go away.

The Devil roar at Clifford.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Flo; Clifford, say something mean to him.

Clifford; like what?

Flo; I don't know, anything.

Clifford; Devil, I want you to stop right now, I command you.

The Devil roar again.

Daffodil; Clifford hurry.

Clifford; grrrr, ALRIGHT THAT ENOGUH! THIS HAD GONE FAR ENOUGH! ALL YOU EVER DO IS SCARED EVERYBODY! FIRST YOU SCARED ME, THEN MY FRIENDS, AND NOW THIS HAD GONE TO FAR! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FRIENDS ANYWAY! I MEAN LOOK AT YOU, YOUR ALMOST NAKED, YOU DON'T BRUSH YOUR TEETH, YOU DON'T COMB YOUR HAIR, AND YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCED ON US! YOU GIVE EVERYBODY A NIGHTMARE ABOUT YOU BEING A STUBBORN PUNK! ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS KILLING PEOPLE AND NEVER MAKING PEACE! SO YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES, EITHER SCARED SOMEONE ELSE, OR BE NICE!

The Devil was shocked, later he cried.

Clifford; It okay, I didn't mean to yell at you, you just needed to be nicer, that all.

The Devil wipe his tear and gave Clifford a hug. Then he left.

Clifford; I did it.

Jorge; Clifford, you did it.

Clifford; wow, did you see that?

Zo; that was so cool.

Clifford; I thought I would be scare, but I realize that confronting your fear helped.

Norville; great job buddy.

Flo; uh I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I think we need to end this dream, right about now.

Clifford; right, let go home.

So they all took off their plug throughout the dream, and then they woke up to the real world.

Zo; hey were back.

Jorge; home sweet home.

Clifford; thanks guy, for everything.

Norville; no problem Clifford, were happy to help.

Clifford; you know, it still daylight, wanna play tag.

Flo and Zo; yeah.

So they all play tag for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
